


Sweet Surrender

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Top Steve Rogers, Trust Kink, extremely vague hints at past Standard Hydra Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Bondage as a trust exercise and oral sex. Stucky pwp.





	Sweet Surrender

Steve checks the ropes again. He knows they have enough give to not cut off Bucky’s circulation while still holding him in place, but he has to be sure. It took a lot of trust for Bucky to be able to relax and submit like this, so he has to do everything in his power to be worthy of that trust. Testing one last knot, he steps back and walks slowly around Bucky to admire his handiwork. A padded mat cushions Bucky’s knees as he kneels, a spreader bar holding his legs apart. Rich, dark red silk ropes wrap around his thighs, traveling up over his hips, looping around his cock and balls, crossing his stomach and chest in an intricate diamond pattern, emphasizing the planes of muscle under them and binding his arms behind his back.

Bucky squirms a little, testing his bindings. The bar forces his legs apart, but he knows that Steve knows he’s not comfortable with anal—it’s there to leave him open, leave him vulnerable, but it’s also a promise not to break that trust, not to take advantage of it. He’s _allowed_ to be open, _allowed_ to be vulnerable, and Steve will be there for him.

The ropes are tight enough to immobilize him, leave him vulnerable, but loose enough not to hurt him, not to mark him. They’re soft, binding without chafing. They’re strong, but not so strong that he couldn’t break them if he needed to. Bucky pushes that thought down. He won’t need to do that, Steve’s taking care of him, won’t hurt him. In this moment, all he has to do is relax, submit, and give Steve what he needs. And in doing so, Steve will give him what _he_ needs most of all— _trust_.

“Ready?” Steve asks, stopping his slow circle in front of Bucky.

“I’m ready,” Bucky swallows and nods.

“Safewords?” Steve quizzes.

“‘Yellow’ to pause, ‘Red’ to stop, clicker for when I can’t speak, one click to stop,” Bucky answers, giving the little clicker held safely in his right hand a test click. It’s loud enough to be unmistakable.

“Good, that’s right,” Steve says, his voice low and soft. 

Steve steps forward and uses his fingers to comb a lock of Bucky’s hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ear. “God, you’re beautiful,” he murmurs. His hand lingers on Bucky’s cheek and Bucky’s eyes flutter shut, lips parting slightly. Bucky leans forward a little, simultaneously relaxed and ready to begin immediately. Steve’s thumb works its way down to Bucky’s lips and pushes between them, gentle but insistent. His other hand moves to his cock, tugging at the shaft, fondling the glans just enough to get himself hard. He slides his hand down to cup Bucky’s chin, pushing his thumb further into his mouth. 

Bucky closes his lips and sucks, teasing his tongue over the pad of Steve’s thumb. He parts his eyelids a little, looking up at Steve from under his lashes. Steve smiles down at him, showing a hint of teeth.

“So good,” Steve purrs. He slips his thumb out of Bucky’s mouth and grips his chin, easing his jaw down. Steve’s fingers are firm and assertive. Bucky acquiesces readily, licking his lips and opening his mouth wide. His eyes are hooded, pupils blown. 

“ _So_ good to me,” Steve repeats. He strokes Bucky’s hair again. His breath catches and his cock throbs insistently as he looks down at Bucky, submissive but eager. 

Combing his fingers back through Bucky’s hair, Steve gets a solid handful at the crown of his head and curls his fingers into it. He takes his cock into his other hand and, giving Bucky enough time to adjust to the grip on his hair, slowly pulls Bucky’s head towards him. Steve gives a quiet little moan as Bucky’s lips close around his cock, wet and inviting. He moans a little louder as Bucky’s tongue swirls around his glans, teasing his frenulum, and tasting his precome. Part of him wants to just let Bucky continue like this until he brings him over with his lips and tongue, but that’s not the focus of this session. He lets Bucky suck just a _little_ longer before speaking again.

“Alright, I’m going in now. You ready for it?” Steve asks. “One click for no, two clicks for yes. And don’t forget, click at any time if I start to hurt you and I’ll stop, no questions.”

Bucky clicks twice.

“Perfect,” Steve grins. He lets go of his cock, strokes his fingers lightly over Bucky’s cheek, and pulls Bucky’s head slowly towards him. He watches his cock disappear into Bucky’s mouth, watches him take it so well; he’s calm, relaxed. No struggle, no hesitation. Steve gives a pleasured groan as he feels the head of his cock just enter Bucky’s throat. He squeezes his eyes shut and tips his head back, lips parted. He thrusts slowly, gently deep into Bucky’s mouth, into his throat, moaning at the sensations. 

Steve pulls Bucky in and holds him deep for a few seconds; he can feel his breath coming faster now, nose buried in his pubes. Bucky gives a muffled moan and Steve pulls back out of his throat, but not out of his mouth entirely. He thrusts more shallowly, but faster now, holding Bucky’s head as if he owns his mouth, like it’s his to do with it whatever he wants. Bucky moans again, eyes closed, lips reddened and slick with spit, chest heaving. Losing himself in the moment, letting himself be led, letting himself be taken. It’s an obscenely beautiful picture, and Steve wants to burn it into his memory.

“So gorgeous,” Steve pants out, still thrusting. “God, Buck, you should see yourself. So beautiful. Taking me so well. Oh, I’m gonna… I want… I want to come in your mouth. Please…”

Two quick clicks.

Steve cries out, clenching his fist tighter in Bucky’s hair as he orgasms, spilling into Bucky’s mouth. He’s almost too sensitive as Bucky’s tongue presses up against and drags over the length of his cock as he pulls out. He gives a shuddering sigh and opens his fist, loosening his fingers and gently smoothing down Bucky’s tousled hair. He drops to his knees next to Bucky, leaning in to kiss him, deep and greedy, hands on his cheeks, to taste himself in his lover’s mouth. 

“What can I do for you?” Steve asks, still a little breathless, pressing his forehead to Bucky’s. “Where should I touch you? Here?” he drops one hand from Bucky’s cheek to his chest, tracing around the lines of the ropes. “Or here?” he skims his fingers lightly down Bucky’s abdomen, over the ropes, feeling his stomach reflexively suck in at his touch, hearing Bucky’s sharp intake of breath. “Or maybe… here.” Steve’s fingertips come to rest on the shaft of Bucky’s cock, strainingly hard, twitching, eager to come. “Is this where you want me to touch you?”

“Oh, _please_ , yes,” Bucky moans as Steve fists his cock, holding him firmly, jerking slowly, but steadily increasing in speed, smearing the wet tracks of precome over the glans, down the shaft.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you. You’re so good to me, I’ve gotta be good to you,” Steve assures. His fingers caress Bucky’s cheek, dampened with unacknowledged tears.

Bucky comes with a gasp almost like a sob, slumping onto Steve’s shoulder as he spills into his hand. Steve’s other hand moves to his neck, his touch tender and supportive, easing him through the orgasm.

“You did so well,” Steve murmurs, effusive in his praise. “ _So_ well. Do you want me to untie you now?”

Bucky shakes his head and mumbles something that sounds like ‘no.’

“Are you still ok? Do you just want me to sit here with you until you’re ready?”

Bucky nods and murmurs an affirmative noise.

“Anything you need,” Steve says, gently rubbing Bucky’s neck, a soothing, trusting presence. “Anything you need, I’ll be here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining this is the culmination of a good, long conversation, probably started by Bucky, about what they both want from their relationship post Standard Hydra Trauma. They've been doing mutual hand jobs, mutual oral for a while now, and Bucky knows he used to be able to do more, used to _enjoy_ doing more, and Steve is like, yeah, we did, but I don't want to force you to do anything you're not ready for. So they work out a plan of Things They'd Like To Try.
> 
> (I'm not sure if Bucky has no gag reflex because of the serum, because he and Steve trained it out, or if he was intubated enough times for various reasons that that trained it out of him.)


End file.
